nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seven
Why doesn't anyone vote ? If nobody wants me to be the Governor, then let at least someone add his name and run for Governor. (puzzled) ¿Lars Washington? 19:02, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've voted. Robin Ferguson 20:13, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::I think the problem is only people living in Seven (Kinley) can vote, and at this time, most of them are absent. Perhaps they'll return after the exams. 20:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::@ Robin Ferguson, thanks for your support. ::::@ , ¿Lars Washington? 04:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I saw I still didn't have a second home, so I bought one in Kinley :) Maybe I can persuade somebody from Mäöres to make 50 edits and buy his second home in Kinley too, so you can finally become governor. You really deserve it. --OWTB 16:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you very much for you support. ¿Lars Washington? 16:45, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::No problem :) --OWTB 16:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'll inaugurate you rightaway! Dear Mr Washington, you are now Governor of Seven! 18:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Congratulations, or in Limburg: perfisia!/gefillesitieërdj :D --OWTB 18:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) New hamlet? I was thinking of writing an article about a settlement for Russian emigres after the Revolution. Would anyone mind? Semyon Edikovich 11:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Another hamlet? I never mind such projects but every time a new settlement (of any kind) is made, upheavals start. I suggest you wait long enough for everyone to speak their minds. 11:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I will do. Semyon Edikovich 14:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I support creative projects and diversity but the last attempt (some amish community near Kinley) also lead to an intense discussion. Just don't rush things and it should turn out all right. 14:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I notice that most new settlements (e.g.Amish Kinley, Seventh Town Project) are built now, in 2010 (if that makes sense). I would like this settlement to have been built in the 1920s. Is that a problem? Semyon Edikovich 09:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not with me, we just don't want a situation were everyone lives in his own town. It is sometimes hard to find a balance between building the community and granting creative freedom. 14:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I could start writing down some ideas in a user subpage? Semyon Edikovich 18:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That would indeed be a nice start. 05:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Here we go then. User:Semyon_Edikovich/Novosevensk. Semyon Edikovich 17:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Keep the etymology the way Dimitri intended it Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I respect Dimitri a lot for the work he did to build up this wiki, but nevertheless, I'm not going to let that prevent me from having my own ideas too. In any case, the etymology has not been changed; I've merely presented an alternative, minority theory, and even pointed out the weaknesses in it. If you really think Dimitri would object to this, mail him by all means, but I don't think there's anything to complain about. :) --Semyon 17:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Etymology If you combine the two theories it would make a lot of sense :P Anglophones started using "seven" from Russian and then combined it with the fact that these seven islands were located close to each other and there's your full etymology :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I don't think that the etymology from Russian is very well-founded. It's based on circumstatial evidence (no evidence that the Russians ever called the area severnyye ostrovy) Also, according to the theory, the original Russian phrase was a translation of the English Northern Isles which also included Clymene, so if it were true 'Seven' would actually have nine islands. :P --Semyon 12:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the first part is true, but I'm saying the Anglophones could've taken over "Seven" realizing that if it wouldn't include Clymene, there would really be seven islands and so the name got to be for this region :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, it's possible, but no-one really knows because of the lack of records. Of course, some theories are more likely than others. :) (I'll add yours, btw) --Semyon 21:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) New neighborhood As some people have already pointed out, both Kinley and Novosevensk are pretty full, so it's time to build a new settlement. I'd like it if some other people could propose ideas, tho' for obvious reasons anything which involves adding a new cultural/linguistic element to Seven is probably not a good idea. :P Here are some options, anyway. *New neighborhood in NK. *New neighborhood in Kinley. *A hamlet. In this case, I'd probably not support a location on the northern five islands. *Expansion of existing town maps. Options 1 and 2 are the best imo, but I'd like to hear some other opinions. :) --Semyon 12:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd definitely go for option 1. Considering the Christian families there :) A second Canterbury neighborhood (students need housing) could also be an option. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I would say 2 or 4, Kinley has been overcroweded for far too long now. HORTON11: • 13:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I was also hoping to do the same in Clymene, to have a suburban residential neighborhood nease Sofasi, as the town and Hightech valley are almost as crowded as NK and Kinley. HORTON11: • 13:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::1 or 2, I propose. Actually I prefer a new neighbourhood in Kinley, as it's bigger than Novosevensk. I agree, it will be a "normal" neighbourhood (mostly Americans and Belgians and a few Russians, maybe).--George the Greek (talk) 13:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::2. Kinley was growing like mad and there is so many disappointed users around about not getitng a house in Kinley. You should work on expanding Kinley instead of expanding Novosevenk or making a completely new project. Plus, Old Kinley should be renamed Downtown and there should be a Kinley Bay. It should just be a resedential neighborhood with not much too it at first. Happy65 I'm not opposed to increasing the size of the current towns, but I would really like to see a new settlement in Seven, perhaps in Love Island. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Genius idea just struck me. We could move Tramien's settlement to Seven, if he agrees. I know I said no more cultural elements, but Jews are quite an 'integrated minority,' so to speak, and Canterbury already has a reasonably large Jewish population due to a dark period in NK's history when all the Russian Jews were thrown out. Tho' on the other hand, Americans + Russians + Amish + Jews might beoverkill... :P --Semyon 11:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Tramien's town quite needs a lot of work (downsizing it to a single neighborhood and stuff...) And, you would get a town with a history :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:58, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Option 2 is the best. Kinley is a small town and needs a new neighorhood. There are just two currently (Canterburry and Old Kinley) and jeah, you have Amish Kinley but it is a small village. Wabba The I (talk) 16:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Adom would make a decent hamlet or village. Its an inland settlement, ideally a couple of miles from Kinley. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) As Semyon's resigned as the Governor of Seven (correct me if I'm mistaken), we'll be needing a new Deputy Governor. If anyone is interested, please say below. Thanks. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 17:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe you could use a non-user CNP character if no other users want to be deputy governor 'Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:42, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Happy, I didn't yet resign, I merely handed over all my responsibilities to you. I will officially resign withing the next couple of months. :) --Semyon 21:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Flag Traspes, why did you change the flag? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) The new flag is the best flag. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) More responses are requested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) @Horton: State the reasons for which you disagree with my reasoning. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) The version of the flag that has the shiny image of the state is terrible, so I will put a version that only is blue. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 16:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) What should the flag actually be? A lot of Traspes's edits don't make sense and are in broken English. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 09:11, August 16, 2017 (UTC)